


The Survival Rule Book of Class 79th

by HW_MITYO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: Being the class filled with Juveniles, the Hope’s Peak Director has created a rule book on what the students of Class 79th shouldn’t do. Follow, as each rule tells a story about why it became a prohibited thing that the class should never do again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Survival Rule Book of Class 79th

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new project I wanted to try out. I do hope it's entertaining for you guys as it has been in mine as I create it.

“W-What is this?” Kaede asks.

“What’s what?” Rantaro questioned.

“THIS?!” Kaede pointed out at the visible lifeless body of what seems to be a human being, their blood spilling the tiles.

“That’s a floor tile.” Kokichi answered, quickly giving a glance and looked away like Rantaro.

“WHAT’S ON TOP OF THE FLOOR TILE?!” Kaede yelled.

“A vessel spilling red stuff” Rantaro answered.

“To put it simply?!” Kaede demanded.

“A body.” Kokichi clarified.

“A BODY THAT IS?” the pianist questioned.

“Dead.” Rantaro and Kokichi replied in defeat.

It has been just an hour left before recess ends. The first day for the class of 79th resulted in a disturbing scenario without even grasping a day without having something bad happening to them.

“Okay, what did you two do?” Shuichi asked.

Luckily there were only four of them in the classroom at the moment, Kaede and Shuichi thought that they would be the first to come back since they only grabbed some biscuits and wanted to know each other a bit more inside the classroom. When they both entered the room, they weren't expecting Kokichi and Rantaro to be inside the classroom so soon and with an unexpected twist is that part of the ceiling crashed and a body landed in front of the pianist and the detective.

“Shumai, would I ever lie to you? This is the first time we've seen this as well” Kokichi said.

“Somehow I don’t believe you,” Shuichi replied bluntly.

“This is our first day as a class and THERE’S ALREADY A DEAD BODY ON THE FLOOR AFTER RECESS?!” Kaede asked incredulously.

“To be perfectly clear,” Rantaro said, calm as ever. “It’s all Kokichi’s fault, I’m just helping him hide the bodies.” he reasoned.

“Did you seriously toss me out of the bus you fucking degenerate?!” Kokichi asked, completely hurt by the betrayal.

“Indeed.” Rantaro answered, frowning at Kokichi without remorse “This was your job, I already hid the three bodies perfectly.”

“THERE’S MORE?!” Kaede and Shuichi asked in outrage.

“You can’t blame me! There was no choice but the ceiling!” Kokichi said and started crying, the supreme ruler latched on to Shuichi while Kaede and Rantaro rolled their eyes in annoyance.

“Okay. Rantaro, tell me what happened? Did you two kill someone?” The pianist asked intently. She wanted to get this mystery over with, knowing the crying Kokichi will be difficult to talk to, she turned to her best option which is the survivor with a calm look on his face. But her glare at the survivor was so intense that Shuichi and Kokichi prayed to the heavens that they aren’t the target.

Rantaro gulped a little before answering “Well, when we first arrived at Hope’s Peak, we all introduced ourselves and we’ve gotten to know each other till recess."

"Get to the point please." Kaede requested.

"Right, I asked Kokichi if he was telling the truth about his organization since his introduction involves proclaiming himself to be a liar.”

“Which I am. Nishishishi” Kokichi interrupted, the three of them are a bit astonished by how the supreme ruler can change moods very easily.

“Anyways, I was curious and asked him what does DICE does other than pulling harmless pranks? He told me they do civil service to many people, not just the good people but the bad ones too.” Rantaro continued.

“I don’t like where this is going.” Shuichi expressed his worry.

“Thus, Kokichi said that today was supposed to be his job as leader to dump dead bodies of some cult” Rantaro said.

“These are cult members?” Kaede asked, poking the dead body with her foot.

“Yes, but I didn’t believe it.” Rantaro confessed.

“SO I SHOWED PROOF!” Kokichi interrupted once more.

Rantaro smiled a little by the enthusiasm then continued “So, while Kokichi and I went to grab some sodas on the baby bench-”

“Baby bench?” Kaede asked, confusingly.

“It’s that one broken bench in the campus garden that has a broken vending machine next to it, the vending machines swallows any money you give it and only dispenses Panta grape.” Kokichi explained.

“Why call it ‘Baby bench’?” Shuichi asked.

“Because it doesn’t know what soda we want. We don’t want to call it ‘stupid bench’ or ‘special bench’ that just sounds so lame.” Kokichi replied.

“That’s not the bench’s fault!” Shuichi said.

“Anyways, we decided to get back to the classroom because it doesn’t feel comfortable sitting on the bench while drinking grape panta. When we got back, we saw the dead bodies lying there.” Rantaro continued, in order to get back on track. “Kokichi panicked and I lost my appetite, so we did the only logical thing to do, which is to hide the bodies before the teacher comes in.”

“Oh my God, can’t you just bring one dead body to show proof?” Shuichi asked Kokichi.

“Oh sure. Bring one dead body to show proof to your idiot classmate, like one body is enough to convince him!” Kokichi retorted, pointing an accusatory finger at Rantaro.

“Even though these are real evil corpses-“ Kaede said before getting interrupted.

“Not real corpses.” Rantaro and Kokichi clarified.

“What, why?!” Kaede asked.

“The corpses are fabricated by the cult, they designed specialized dummies to look, feel, and function like a human body. They use this for witchcraft and shit, DICE confiscated these bodies and since I’m the leader of said organization, my task is to dump them. Don’t worry, they don’t decompose. That’s the only beneficial function.” Kokichi said.

“You could have told us that it’s fake first!” Kaede scolded.

“So the blood?” Shuichi asked.

“Fake blood.” Rantaro answered.

“Nevertheless, we can’t have fake dead bodies around the campus. May I remind you that it was the school director that gave us our homeroom class? We’re lucky that juveniles like us get to be in Hope’s Peak Academy.” Kaede said.

“Sooo, we just collect the bodies back here then?” Kokichi asked.

“Yes. To make it faster we’ll split up into two teams.” Kaede said, “I’ll go with Kokichi, and Shuichi you’re with Rantaro.” She ordered.

“Sounds like a plan.” Shuichi said.

“Alright, so we just put the bodies here then?” Rantaro asks.

“Yes, we can discuss on how to dispose of these fake cor- God, sorry they just look so real.” Kaede commented, appreciating the features of the fake body.

“I know right?!” Kokichi said “I kept one on my dorm for safe-keeping!” he confessed

“We’re taking that too.” Rantaro, Kaede, and Shuichi said immediately.

“NO!” Kokichi cried.

“Alright let’s go!” Shuichi cheered.

Just as the four of them are about to leave the classroom, they are blocked by Hoshi who is about to enter the room. The tennis player finished his cigarette first and tossing the butt at the hallway before looking at the four.

“Umm, excuse me?” Hoshi asked though the tone sounded insincere. He is, however, a bit confused by the nervous faces of the four.

The tennis player looked behind the group and saw the single dead body and the broken ceiling.

“Oh shit, not again,” Hoshi muttered.

“Can you guard this for us so that the rest don’t freak out?” Kaede asks.

“Whatever.” Hoshi replied.

“Thanks!” Kaede yelled and dragged Kokichi to guide her where the rest of the bodies are.

“THEY’RE REAL!” Kokichi yelled as he gets dragged.

“No, they’re not!” Shuichi yelled back.

“We’ll be back soon.” Rantaro said, sounding less loud than the others.

Hoshi rolled his eyes and walked over to the fake corpse and kicked it.

“First day of school and this class is already in trouble….” Hoshi said to himself.

After admiring the features of the fake corpse a little, the door to the classroom once again opened to reveal Tenko who proudly opens it with Himiko and Angie in tow.

“FIRST ONES TO RETURN!” Tenko cheered and enters the room with Himiko and Angie, the trio's victory got interrupted when they see Hoshi standing on the corpse.

“I did it.” Hoshi said with a wicked grin. 

“N-NYEH What is this?!” Himiko asked in a panic while trying to pull her wand off her hat and point it at the tennis player.

“M-M-Menaaace….” Tenko said before fainting.

“That looks fake.” Angie pointed out. Not even disturbed at the scenery.

Himiko looked at Angie in confusion. Then she returned her gaze at Hoshi who started chuckling a bit slightly.

“Yeah it’s fake. Good eye Yonaga.” Hoshi replied.

“Thank you! Will you convert to Atua for me?" The artist requested.

“No.”

* * *

**(Team Oumaede)**

“So where did you hide the second body?” Kaede asks.

The pianists followed the Supreme Ruler as they entered the “Theater and Arts” room, there are multiple seats like a cinema and the stage is very enormous, complete with used props, lighting, speakers, etc. The two of them silently entered behind the stage to begin their collection.

“Okay, where’s the body?” Kaede asks.

“Up.” Kokichi pointed.

Kaede is horrified to see the corpse hanging by its feet with a rope tied on its leg, as the other end of the rope tied to the lighting beam.

“WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!” Kaede questioned.

“Because! When the theater losers get in here, they pull open the stage and they see the body and they’ll be all like “IS THIS GOOD ACTING, OR IS THIS MURDER?!” It’s going to be hilarious!” Kokichi answered.

“You won’t get to see that reaction!”

“I will when I skip class!”

“You’re going to skip class?!”

“Calm your tits Kayayday, I’ll just climb up and untie it,” Kokichi said, disregarding the angry pianist.

Kokichi climbed faster on the scaffolding with ease as he reached the beam where the end of the rope is and crawled carefully to it.

“Also, the body is sensitive to intense pressure. It’ll probably explode if you don’t catch it!” Kokichi said and started untying the rope.

“What?!” Kaede asks from below.

“Heads up!” Kokichi yelled as the body falls down for thirteen feet, causing the fake blood stored inside to explode on Kaede. The pianist has no time to react as her entire front got covered with fake blood.

“Oh my gosh noooo, Kaede are you okay? Noooo.” Kokichi cried in a monotonous voice from the top.

“W-Why does it taste like raw eggs?” Kaede asked, spitting some fake blood on her mouth.

“I’m impressed Kaede! I didn’t know you were g-WHOA!”

Kokichi lost his balance and fell off the beam, luckily he grabbed a sandbag which causes him to descend a bit slower, Kaede rushed in with open arms to catch him as the rope of the sandbag snaps and send Kokichi falling but landing safely to Kaede.

When Kokichi opened his eyes, all he could see is the pink fluffy sweater as well as the feeling of a soft cushion pressing on his face.

“Can you get off of me now?” Kaede asks.

The supreme ruler jumped back blushing red.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to-

“It’s fine.” Kaede said, removing her sweater vest as the curviness of her bosom showed even more with just her polo left. Kokichi had to pinch his nose to prevent real blood from spilling on the concert stage.

“Kokichi?”

“YES MAM?!”

“Get the mop and bucket. We need to clean this up before the theater people get here.”

“YOU GOT IT BOSS!”

Kokichi sprinted as far away as he can to get the cleaning supplies. Meanwhile, Kaede waited for a few seconds before releasing the pent up embarrassment she’s been holding.

“T-That’s the first time someone pressed their face against my chest! He doesn’t think it’s too big or weird right? W-What am I saying, I’m pretty sure he’s gay.” Kaede muttered while slapping her cheeks to stop going red.

As Kokichi ran off, his mind can only think of one thing.

“S-Soft” the supreme leader thought out loud.

* * *

**(Team Amasai)**

Opening the janitor's closet as the fake body flops down to the ground. Shuichi looked disturbed by the way it flops down but gets even weirded out by how calm and collected Rantaro is, even seeing a small smile of amusement as to how the body flops to the ground.

“There we go.” Rantaro said in a victorious tone.

“Any particular reason you hid it in here?” Shuichi asks.

“Have you seen the school janitor? He never looks the closet.” Rantaro answered as he grabs the feet of the body while Shuichi carries the arms without even waiting for instruction.

“You seem to be observant to know about the janitor in just one day. How did you even know about this?” Shuichi asks.

“Pfft, please.” Rantaro replied as the two excited the Janitor’s room and hurriedly carried the body outside, going to hallways where there are likely less students roaming.

“So I’m just going to believe that you already put one of the three bodies in the furnace?” Shuichi asks.

“That’s right. Probably gone by now.” Rantaro assured.

“Right. But why hide the bodies in different areas then?”

“Because I can’t just dump the other two bodies near the incinerator while waiting for the first one to burn to ashes now would I?”

“True. So do you plan to dump all of these at the incinerator then?”

“Every four hours.” Rantaro replied with a teasing smirk. Something that ticked Shuichi off a little by how organized Rantaro thinks that he is.

“Okay, let’s take the second floor. Nobody walks in there anyways.” Shuichi suggested.

“Alright then.” Rantaro agreed, leading the way as the two reached the stairs.

The two boys carefully carried the body down, but before they could reach the bottom, Rantaro asks.

“So what’s up between you and Kaede?”

“WHAT?!” Shuichi asks, dropping the arms and putting his hands on his cheek to cover the blush.

_SPLAT!_

There was a disturbing sound of like a shell cracking and the source of that is answered as they see the head of the body started leaking fake blood.

“Aww dude, now the skulls fractured and the blood’s spilling.” Rantaro said.

“You just HAD to ask me that question!” Shuichi blamed.

“But I saw the way you looking at her.” Rantaro said, crossing his arms. His teasing smile not dying anytime soon.

“It’s not like that! Plus, I saw you talking to her on Math class, she accused you of flirting with her!” Shuichi tried to reason.

“I don’t ‘Flirt’.” Rantaro clarified “I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”

“Sure you don’t.” Shuichi said, rolling his eyes.

The detective knelt down to try and fix the body before it spills any more fake blood.

“Got any tape?” Shuichi requested.

“In my pocket why?” Rantaro replied.

Surprised by that answer, Shuichi looked over to the Ultimate survivor.

“Wait, what? I thought you would have said no.” Shuichi confessed.

“Of course I have tape. I’m carrying a body so you’re supposed to have emergency tape.” Rantaro said

“And you would know that how?” Shuichi asked.

“And you would know to seal a person’s cracked skull how?” Rantaro asked in return.

“Touche’ just hand it over please.” Shuichi said as the survivor gives the tape, the detective removed his hat then tapes it around the fractured skull of the fake corpse to avoid any more blood spilling.

“There!” Shuichi said

“Well done. Now let’s get going!” Rantaro said.

“What about the blood?” Shuichi asked.

“The Janitor will clean it.” Rantaro replied.

“Won’t he question why there is blood on the ground?”

“No.”

“Would he at least get suspicious?”

“No.”

“How can you be so certain that he won’t-!”

“No.”

“Okay fine, let’s just get this body to the classroom!” Shuichi said in defeat.

“Yes, because we’re getting more exposed the longer we argue if we should worry about the blood, rather than the body.” Rantaro teased.

“Shut up and grab the feet!” Shuichi ordered, already unamused by how much the survivor enjoys teasing him.

“Alright, but after this we need to get something in the pharmacy lab next,” Rantaro said.

"Get something?" Shuichi asks.

"Okay get it without permission" Rantaro specified.

“Are you going to poison someone?”

“That’s not a bad idea, did you know that there are different types of poison that you can survive with just a few tricks and items you can find on your daily home? Like for example, venomous spide-

Rantaro continued to ramble while their voices get quieter as they continued to walk out of the 2nd floor.

* * *

**(Team Oumaede)**

“I have to ask you again, why do you do this?”

“Wouldn’t it be funny once people in the gardening club opened the shed and they see the body and they’ll be like “THAT’S NOT FERTILIZER, THAT’S MURDER?!” It’ll be hilarious!”

“Forget I asked.” Kaede said “Also the gardening club and theater club are active at the same time, how are you going to get both of their reactions?” she asked.

“I installed cameras.”

“Then why cut classes if you can watch the footage later?”

“Because I hate speech improvement class.”

“Ugh, why am I even trying to not get you in trouble?” Kaede asks as Kokichi pulled out the wheelbarrow as Kaede places the body on it. The supreme ruler also added a shovel on top of the corpse as well.

“I don’t know. Why are you?” Kokichi asked.

“Geez, thanks for helping me to figure out that mystery.” Kaede said.

“No problem! Nishishi” Kokichi replied as both of them pushed the wheelbarrow out of the shed.

“What are you two doing?!”

Kaede and Kokichi stopped dead on their tracks to see Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate traditional dancer look at them with fear and disbelief to see two students of Hope’s peak, planning to bury a body using a shovel in the school garden.

“Saionji-san it’s not what it looks like!” Kaede pleaded.

“WHY ARE YOU DRENCHED IN BLOOD?!” Hiyoko said.

“Because, one of the bodies in the theater room dropped thirteen feet above because somebody was an idiot.” Kaede replied with a glare at Kokichi who held the shovel in defense.

“THERE’S ANOTHER BODY?!” Hiyoko asked in even more panic.

“It’s fake!” Kaede clarified.

“I don’t believe you! You’re the scheming juvenile class of 79th! You’re even worse than our class!” Hiyoko accused.

“Hey is that Koizumi-san naked?” Kokichi asked.

“Where?!”

Without hesitation, Kokichi swung the shovel straight to Hiyoko’s face.

_BONK!_

Hiyoko’s body fell flat on the garden ground unconscious as Kokichi lifts up the shovel with an intense look in his eyes.

“No witnesses….”

_POW!_

Kaede’s slap on Kokichi’s head causes the supreme ruler to drop the shovel.

“OW, Why’d you hit me?!”

“Just leave her alone.” Kaede said.

Kokichi reasoned. “But she could tattle tale! We don’t know if we can tru-

“Just leave the brat alone!” Kaede yelled as she and Kokichi pushed the wheelbarrow away.

* * *

**(Team Amasai)**

“I don’t understand? You said I could have it.” Teruteru questioned.

“But now I need it, so can I have it back please?” Rantaro requested.

“NO! You know how hard it is to sneak a sex doll inside this school?!” Teruteru asked

“Almost impossible?” Rantaro answered.

“ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE, I thought it was impossible but your friend Kokichi manages to pull it off!” Teruteru said.

“Look, we just need to dispose of it, or else our class will be in trouble on the first day!” Shuichi begged,

“No! I refuse to help juveniles like you anymore!” Teruteru said, hugging the body as his life depended on it.

“Plan B?” Shuichi asks.

“Plan B.” Rantaro replied, pulling out a small bottle from his pocket “Look, I thought I would depend on your kindness and give my corpse back but that doesn’t seem to be working in my favor now does it?”

“Damn right!” Teruteru said.

“So, I stole something from Kimura-senpai and here I am offering a trade?” Rantaro asked.

“What’s in the bottle?” Teruteru questioned.

“Aphrodisiac.” Shuichi said.

“I can already make those!” Teruteru countered.

“Oh it’s a perfume. It makes many people of the opposite sex want you.” Rantaro said.

“Bullcrap!”

“Dude. We’ve been here for one day but we can tell Kimura-san is an expert pharmacist and she can make this type of concoction easily. Do you judge her talent, Hanamura-kun?” Shuichi asks.

“No…she’s pretty hot even with the braces…” Teruteru muttered.

“So you’ll believe us then, it’s still an aphrodisiac even if we lie.” Shuichi said.

“Plus, I’m pretty sure security checks rooms every once in a while to see if the students are hiding something suspicious,” Rantaro added.

Teruteru looked at the body then at the shiny pink bottle that Rantaro is teasingly waving, the cook kissed the body before giving it to Shuichi. Rantaro passed the bottle to Teruteru as the cook immediately poured the aphrodisiac onto himself.

“I-I feel strange.” Teruteru said.

“We gotta go,” Rantaro said, grabbing the feet of the corpse and dragging it outside

“What?” Shuichi asked.

“We gotta run.” Rantaro said.

“I feel like I must unleash something….” Teruteru whimpered in pleasure.

“Yes, we should go now!” Shuichi yelled and ran away, shutting the door of Teruteru’s room.

“I MUST UNLEASH THE WHITE WATER DRAGON MOMMA!!!!!”

* * *

**_(Back at the classroom.)_ **

Shuichi and Rantaro are the last to arrive as the dump the body on the other three bodies lying there on the classroom floor.

“Wait, where’s the other one?” Shuichi asked.

“On Kaede’s face.” Kokichi pointed out.

Kaede glared at Kokichi and looked at Shuichi “Where’s yours?”

“Already in the furnace….girl.” Shuichi said, earning a confused look from the pianist.

“Smooth.” Rantaro said.

“Shut up.” Shuichi demanded.

“Mind telling the rest of us what is happening right now?” Kirumi asked.

Rantaro, Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi looked back to see the entire class already in their seats looking at them.

“Oh right, there are people here.” Kokichi said.

“Those are fake right?” Tsumugi asked.

“Try it for yourself?” Kokichi proposed.

“YOU MEAN YOU CAN FUCK THEM CORPSES?!” Miu asked.

“No one wants to see your hideous body that has disgusting sex appeal Miu.” Kokichi insulted.

“Eep! So mean!” Miu cried.

“Okay, so how do we dispose all of these?” Kaede asks.

“Burn it?” Shuichi proposed.

“Put it in someone else’s classroom.” Rantaro offered.

“Put it in a different spot on the ceiling!” Kokichi suggested.

“No. No. aaaand *slap*” Kaede replied, pointing fingers at the two boys and slapping the last one that suggested.

“I say we toss them out the window. It’ll land on the shrubbery and we’ll collect them once the class is over!” Kaede suggested.

“No one ever goes in the shrubberies behind the school, that could work.” Maki said.

“Alright then let’s do it!” Kaito said, “Let us help!”

Shuichi gave a friendly smile to the astronomer “Thanks Kaito.”

Together, the class of 79th took one of the four bodies and proceeded to drag it to the windows to drop it. Tenko is still passed out, so Tsumugi moved her unconscious body off her desk and opened the windows.

“I hate to say this but, are we actually doing something together?” Kaede.

“As a class. It appears this is our first activity as a group.” Korekiyo pointed out.

“What a weird first day then.” Kiibo said.

“If this will help everyone then Gonta promises to keep quiet about this!” Gonta promised.

“Let’s just dump it already!” Himiko cried.

“Alright, let’s count to three.” Kirumi offered.

“Do we dump these corpses on three of after three?” Kokichi asked.

“Just, on three.” Kirumi said “Ready? One, two-

.

.

.

.

.

“Okay class” Chisa said, brightly smiling as she enters the room “Time for Economi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

The scream of Chisa causes the entire class to look behind at the teacher as well as Tenko waking up.

“WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!” Chisa asked, completely horrified.

The class stayed silent and looked at each other, trying to find the best way to explain the current situation.

“IS THIS A NORMAL CLASS ACTIVITY, PERHAPS IT MAY BE, SLAUGHTER?!” Kokichi answered loudly.

“Kokichi!” Everyone yelled.

“Fuck! I was supposed to say “murder” but I got nervous! Can we do a redo? Ms.Yukizome can you step out and come back again, I wanna get this right.”

.

.

.

* * *

**[Headmaster’s office]**

“Let me get this straight, as I’ve heard the four of you explain your side of the story. Here’s what I can understand in this whole scenario. You four didn’t kill anyone?” Jin asks.

“Yes.” Kaede said

“Nobody saw these dead bodies other than you and your classmates?”

“Yes, sir.” Shuichi answered.

“Your other classmates aren’t associated with this. It’s just the four of you and you just asked them to help you out?”

“Correct.” Rantaro replied.

“And these fake bodies are for the purpose of improving your supreme ruler talent because it’s part of the prop in your organization?”

“Yes, daddy,” Kokichi responded.

“Alright.” Jin said “I don’t want this to happen ever again. Now the reason why the sixteen of you are here is because we held a partnership at the Gifted school you are all supposed to be in. But we decided to take you all in because why?”

“You love us.” Kokichi replied.

“No. Because you provide talent and that’s what our school is about. Despite my protest, the council wants this to happen in order to rehabilitate all of you and turn you into talented individuals with a sense of morality, creativity, and good-will.”

“Council?” Kaede asks.

“Rehabilitate?” Shuichi questioned.

“Morality?” Rantaro doubted.

“With?” Kokichi said.

“I’ve decided to make this.” Jin Kirigiri said, then takes a large book on the table.

“Big book.” Rantaro whispered “How ominous…”

“This will be your holy book. It’ll contain the rules that you all should always follow to become better students. If not, then I sent you to Great Gozu’s Locker!”

“HUH?!” The four of them reacted with fear.

“IT EXIST?!” Kaede said in disbelief.

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!” Shuichi asks in fear.

“Welp. This is the day I die….” Rantaro muttered.

“I WOULD RATHER FREEZE TO DEATH!” Kokichi cried.

“Yes. It exists! Now if you don’t want to spend a day inside there, you’ll follow these rules, got it?” Jin asked.

“SIR YES SIR!” The four of them said with a salute.

“Good. Now let me write the first rule, starting with you Kokichi Ouma!” Jin said.

“ME?!” Kokichi asked in disbelief.

The headmaster dipped his pen in ink and wrote the first rule then immediately closes it and gives it to Shuichi’s hands.

“I’ll write more rules if you continue to be juveniles,” Jin said.

“Don’t worry sir. We’ll do our best to uphold these rules.” Kaede said.

“Before you leave, do you four have any idea why Ms. Saionji passed out at the garden, she couldn’t remember anything? There’s this disgusting mess at Mr. Hanamura’s dorm, he couldn’t remember anything as well due to……relieving himself a bit too much.” Jin interrogated.

Kaede nervously sweats as Shuichi looked away to avoid suspicion, Kokichi’s eyes darken as he whispers.

“No witnesses…” The supreme ruler whispered as if he is holding a shovel.

“No sir. We don’t” Rantaro replied, and immediately started pushing the three out of the classroom “Anyways, thank you so much for being merciful to us, we love you bye!!!”

With the four out of the headmaster’s office, Jin sighs in defeat and looks at the small picture frame of him and his daughter.

“She’s studying here too. Sure hope those idiots won’t get associated with her.

**RULE 01: Kokichi Ouma is prohibited in hiding bodies (Real or Fake) at Campus**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Post-Credit Scene_

_*Kokichi enters the room and leaps to his bed where the remaining body is, however this particular body resembles a lot more of his size. "Nothing will give me nightmares anymore, Captain Flesh-meat" Kokichi whispered in the doll's ear._

_Just as Kokichi proceeds to hug it tighter. Shuichi and Rantaro burst through the door with a battering ram._

_Rantaro wasted no time and grabbed the doll away from Kokichi, the latter wasn't strong enough to hold on to the body as the survivor takes it away._

_"HEATHEN!" Kokichi yelled._

_"You know if you really want to hug someone. You could have just asked." Shuichi advised._

_As hope glimmered in Kokichi's eyes, the supreme ruler kneeled and said: "Can I hug you, daddy?"_

_"No."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is more of a non-serious story but you get the idea anyways....

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
